Dead Rising: The Survival
For the Dead Rising book, see Survival Dead Rising: The Survival was an iPhone app game released by GREE in late 2012.Anoop Gantayat, Capcom Planning Dead Rising, Capcom All-Stars And More for GREE, Andriasang, (September 9, 2012).Dead Rising: The Survival, Giant Bomb, App Store - Dead Rising The Survival, itunes The game was free to play, but charges real money for additional in-game content.Dead Rising The Survival, CNet. The game closed on January 23, 2013 with the closure of Guts and the in-game shop on January 10, 2013.http://www.capcom-s.com/drs/ Not really similar to any other Dead Rising game, the player can choose between 3 different character types, and gender. They are then placed in command of a survivor camp. The player must go on scavenging missions to find new weapons, get supplies and cure their survivors. Fights are based purely on statistics (in a genre known as Social Card Games). To play the game, players must use Zombrex, combo their weapons and add healthy and powerful survivors to their camp to stand a chance. Official page text Source Survivors Survivors were randomly generated from hundreds of layers that made portraits unique, and a database of several hundred first and last names combined at random based on the sex of the survivor. survivor-listing-buttons3.png|Survivors List deadrising-profile.png|Survivor detail survivors_report.png|Survivor Report Mercenaries To add to your attack strength, Mercenaries could be hired for a limited time. Mercs included; *The Fanboy *The Sheriff *The Butcher *Redneck *Athlete *Grunt *The Prisoner *The Detective *Thug *Freak *The Wrestler *Coach *The Boxer Merc-contract.png|the sheriff merc illustrations.jpg|mercs available in game anim-merc-fighter.png|the fighter deadrising-mercs.png|merc listing Weapons Dead Rising: The Survival had a few hundred weapons, you never use them directly on zombies as the game was purely social card based. However weapons would accumulate to give the player a higher attack point score. In later builds the game had a "combo shed" where weapons could be combined to make for higher attack points. In the final but unreleased version of the game, you could assign weapons to survivors individually. weapons_listing5.png|Weapons listing weapons-detail.png|Weapon Detail weapons-shed2.png|Combo Shed Bosses Each location in the game had an end of location boss. These bosses would appear 5 times in each area, with the 5th and final time being the final fight for that boss. Each area had a hidden zone if you searched after finishing, which would give you a zombified version of the boss to fight. Boss.jpg|Bosses in the game. Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 5.43.29 PM.png|granny boss deadrising-boss.png|boss appears boss-battle-2.png|boss banter boss-battle-5.png|banter Locations *Pacific View City :*Neighbourhood :*Shopping Mall :*Factory :*Military Base :*Luna Park :*Hospital :*City Hall :*Downtown :*Pacific Highway :*Train Station :*Pacific Beach :*Airport :*Port :*Resort Island Each location had five sub areas, each sub area had its own map, which represented progress through that area. 1-5.jpg|Neighbourhood 2-2.jpg|Station 3-3.jpg|City Hall 4-3.jpg|Downtown 5-5.jpg|mall 6-5.jpg|hospital 7-5.jpg|Highway 7-2.jpg|Highway 8-6.jpg|Resort Island new-mission-system.png|ingame map Shop Ingame shop allowed players to buy Zombrex, and other items. shop_new.png|the shop stampcard.png|login reward card title-screen-shop.png|loading screen advertising the shop title-screen-casino.png|loading screen advertising the casino title-screen-zombrex.png|loading screen advertising Zombrex not_enough_guts.png|shop prompt Gallery File:Dead rising the survival start screen.jpg File:Dead rising the survival crazy granny screenshot.PNG|Crazy Granny psychopath File:Dead rising the survival weapons screenshot.PNG|Dead Rising: The Survival Weapons File:Dead rising the survival cricket bat.PNG|Cricket Bat File:Dead rising the survival zombies headed to base camp screenshot.PNG|zombies headed to base camp File:Dead Rising The Survival mzl.fsyamfrw.320x480-75.jpg File:Dead Rising The Survival mzl.ziucywqf.320x480-75.jpg File:Dead rising the survival battle in pvp fights hire mercenaries.jpg|Battle in pvp fights hire mercenaries File:Dead rising the survival find materials and make weapon combos.jpg|Find materials and make weapon combos deadrising-defences.png|defences deadrising-login-results.png|login monitor deadrising-pvp.png|PvP deadrising-ranking.png|Ranking leaderboards deadrising-search.png|Searching a location deadrising-titlescreen.png|Base menu screen area-complete.png|area complete upgrades-top.png|upgrades See also *Dead Rising Mobile References Category:Mobile game Category:Dead Rising: The Survival Category:Smart Phone Apps (Applications)